MIDGARD
by Roselyne
Summary: Que feriez vous si à chaque fois que vous repreniez conscience, vous étiez dans un endroit différent, et avec des souvenirs flous - voir inexistants - de votre propre passé et identité réelle ?


_**Disclaimer: **__Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya). Mais ceci étant une fanfic, ils vont probablement bien manger au passage... ;-)_

_**Mot d'Intro:**__ Ceci est une fic que j'avais commencé d'écrire il y a quelques années, mais que j'ai... heu... paumée lors d'une réinstallation de mon PC. Histoire de me détendre un peu, je la retente ici en réécriture. Et puis, je pense que je n'avais pas encore mis du Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque) ici :-) _

_**Musique :**__ Hé oui, depuis quelques temps, pour ceux/celles qui voudraient se mettre dans l'ambiance, je mets les musiques qui tournaient (en boucle) lors de l'écriture d'un chapitre. Pour celui-ci, c'est __**"Fight Inside"**__, de __**RED**__._

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**MIDGARD**

_**Chapitre 1 : Perdu dans la nuit.**_

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Instinctivement il se ramassa sur lui-même, presque accroupi, et lança un regard circulaire pour étudier son environnement et en déceler la moindre menace. Il fixa les points lumineux et lointains qui trouaient l'obscurité devant lui. Ses mains effleurèrent le sol qu'il sentit dur et détrempé sous ses doigts. Il huma l'air ambiant et le trouva humide et chaud. Beaucoup trop humide et chaud à son goût !

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais de lourds et obscurs nuages lui masquaient les constellations qui lui auraient permis de se situer géographiquement. Il ramena son attention vers les points lumineux loin devant lui. Ce n'était donc pas des étoiles. Il sentit un frisson de malaise courir le long de son échine. Il mit à plat ses mains pour mieux sentir le sol sous sa peau, tandis qu'il écoutait le mugissement du vent dans les arbres autour de lui. De temps à autre, un éclair trouait l'obscurité sans réellement éclairer quoi que ce soit. Il tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait percevoir au loin, par delà le bruit du vent, une espèce de grondement sourd et presque continu. Il ne parvint pas à identifier l'animal qui faisait ce bruit, et ne pouvait pas être certain que son ouïe n'était pas faussée par la complainte sinistre du vent. A coup sur, une tempête approchait. Il reporta son attention vers son environnement immédiat.

Le sol sous lui était dur et étrange, comme un rocher, mais parfaitement plat. Il se pencha en avant et huma brièvement. Le rocher n'avait pas qu'une forme bizarre, les relents qui s'en échappaient portaient une trace agressive pour son odorat. Il étendit ses perceptions à son maximum. Il perçut de la vie autour de lui. Enormément de vie. Plus de vie qu'il ne pourrait y en avoir en un seul endroit ! Mais cette vie semblait très basique, pour la plupart de simple remous de matière qui réagissaient faiblement aux stimuli extérieurs.

Il se redressa et huma à nouveau l'air apporté par le vent. Il y avait bien une infime - très vague - odeur saline, comme si la mer ne devait pas être loin. Mais surtout, en avant plan de sa perception olfactive, il sentait avec force l'odeur de la résine des arbres, de la mousse, du lichen, de la boue, et d'une variété de trucs en décomposition. Il serra les dents, un peu dégouté. Il eut alors l'image brève de plaines gelées et de vent sec et froid. Mais l'image disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue, le laissant seulement avec la sensation qu'il n'était pas dans le bon _climat_.

Une sourde plainte monta de sa gorge sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'eau en un seul endroit, avec une telle chaleur ? Et autant de végétation qu'il percevait luxuriante et variée ? Comment l'air pouvait-il être si chargé en humidité - à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que de microgouttelettes y demeuraient suspendues - et demeurer si chaud ?

Et une question vint surpasser toutes les autres et rafla les oscars d'originalité et d'efficacité.

_Où étais-je avant d'arriver ici ?_

Cette simple formulation dans son esprit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_"__Avant" ?_

Avant quoi et quand ? Il fronça les sourcils plus fort. Une fois encore il eut l'image d'une plaine recouverte de givre, de rares arbres sombres et tordus dont les ramures bougeaient dans un vent sec balayant de la fine poussière de neige. Au dessus de la plaine, une multitude d'étoiles, et une lune rendant la nuit aussi claire que le jour.

Mais était-ce une mémoire réelle, ou juste son imagination luttant contre la chaleur qu'il jugeait étouffante? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. S'il essayait de revenir à l'instant présent pour deviner comment il était arrivé là, il ne trouvait que du noir. Pas l'obscurité, non. Mais juste... rien.

Il était seul dans cet endroit chaotique pour ses sens. Pourtant, il lui semblait que ça n'avait pas toujours été la cas. Il y avait eu un temps où quelqu'un marchait à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui avait du être très proche, car il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'ils avaient partagé leurs pensées. Mais désormais, il était seul. Peut-être que l'autre avait sentit le monde chaotique vers lequel il se dirigeait, et avait préféré faire demi-tour, vers cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait nommer ni visualiser.

Il reporta son attention sur ces étoiles qui n'en étaient pas, à l'horizon. Il vit encore deux ou trois éclairs zébrer l'obscurité, et puis des gouttes d'eau tombèrent du ciel et il fut rapidement détrempé. Il se redressa rapidement, pris d'une légère panique. Dans son monde, être trempé en extérieur signifiait une mort assurée. Puis ses battements de coeur se calmèrent. Dans son monde - quel qu'il put être - il faisait froid, gelait presque constamment. Aucun risque avec la chaleur presque suffocante de cet endroit.

Devrait-il se diriger vers ces lumières au loin ? Ou devrait-il essayer de retrouver l'endroit où il était auparavant ? Mais comment retrouver cet endroit si le premier souvenir qu'il avait était de se trouver maintenant sur ce chemin étrange et dur, en pleine nuit ? Devait-il essayer de retrouver l'autre ? Mais qui était cet autre ? Et puis d'abord, qui était-il, lui ?

_'Oui... Qui suis-je ?'_

Il se concentra un moment, mais mis à part ces images de plaine gelées, le reste de ses souvenirs semblait pris dans un brouillard aussi sombre et opaque que les ténèbres autour de lui.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux humides qui venait de glisser devant ses yeux. En dépit de la chaleur, il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un abri au plus vite. Un endroit où pouvoir baisser sa garde, et se pencher en toute quiétude vers toutes ces questions qui martelaient son esprit. Il n'avait ni faim ni soif. Mais quand cela viendrait, un instinct de chasseur qui semblait couver en lui murmura à son oreille qu'avec la vie qui foisonnait autour de lui, trouver de la nourriture ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Quand il avait essayé de sonder la faune locale, il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il y eut de prédateurs à proximité qui puissent attenter sérieusement à ses jours.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester ici ; et il ne pouvait pas non plus errer sans but sous la pluie battante. Bien qu'il ignora comment trouver un abri digne de ce nom dans un monde plongé dans un tel chaos, il se mit à avancer vers les lumières au loin. Au moins commencer par quelque chose.

Peut-être que d'ici peu, il pourrait se souvenir de son nom. Pour commencer. Ensuite viendrait le questionnement sur d'où venait-il, où était-il désormais, et surtout... dans quel but ?

Il crut que l'aube arrivait quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait distinguer les arbres de part et d'autres du chemin sur lequel il était. Lequel chemin était en réalité beaucoup plus large qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais surtout, uniformément lisse. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec cette aube: le ciel n'avait pas changé, seul les arbres et le large chemin étaient devenus lumineux.

Il entendit un rugissement et un cri strident et inhumain venir de derrière lui. Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à un monstre dont il ne distingua que les yeux. Un monstre énorme, dont les yeux lumineux l'aveuglaient, l'engouffraient.

Et dans la lumière blanche, alors que le temps sembla ralentir, il lui vint une pensée. Plutôt une révélation...

_'Je m'appelle... Midgard...'_

Puis une douleur intense le saisit, ses sens refluèrent, et les ténèbres l'engouffrèrent.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A SUIVRE**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Explication du nom "**Midgard**" utilisé en titre:

**- Mythologie Nordique**: "Midgard" est le nom donné au monde des hommes. En vieil islandais, le terme "Midgard" signifie "l'enceinte du milieu".

Le monde fut créé par les trois fils de Bor (Odin, Vili et Véà. A eux trois, il tuèrent le géant Ymir et avec son cadavre il créèrent le monde. Il créèrent les cours d'eau avec son sang, les montagnes avec ses os et la terre ferme avec sa chair.

Enfin, avec ses cils, il construisirent la barrière appelée Midgard qui empêche les descendants d'Ymir (les géants) de pénétrer dans la terre où vivent les homme qui porte aussi le nom de Midgard. Dans la mer qui borde Midgard vit le serpent Jormungand, aussi appelé « serpent de Midgard » et qui est si grand qu'il fait le tour de la terre.

- **Saint Seiya / Chevaliers du Zodiaque:** Et si je vous parlais d'un certain guerrier divin aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, à l'armure rouge, portant un masque la plupart du temps... et qui avait l'air d'avoir furieusement envie d'en découdre avec Shiryu ? ;-)


End file.
